


Lap Of Luxury

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, Male Slash, Multi, Prompt Fic, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce treats Clark and Dick to a weekend at Gotham’s finest luxury hotel.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap Of Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 2, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 9, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1054  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [LJ Second Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/308177.html) for

Silk.

Belgian chocolates.

Champagne.

Bruce surveyed the Presidential Suite at the Hotel Gotham with satisfaction. The hotel in the heart of downtown Gotham dated from Victorian times but had stayed up with the times: Internet access, modern plumbing, television.

Yet he wasn’t planning on using any of those amenities this weekend except the plumbing.

He smirked as he checked out the bathroom: sunken tub, scented soaps, bubble bath, shampoo…all the finest trappings could buy, and he had plenty of money.

A knock on the door brought him back out of the bathroom. He pulled open the door after crossing the suite.

“Ah, come in, gentlemen.”

Bruce waved in Clark and Dick, who walked in with smiles on their faces.

Dick’s smile grew brighter. “Awesome, Bruce!” He took a quick tour of the room, poking his head into the bathroom. “Oh, yeah! That tub’s big enough for the whole JLA!”

“Are you hinting at something?” Bruce smirked.

Dick laughed.

Clark looked a little uncertain. “A little fancy.”

“I hope so! This is the best suite in the most prestigious hotel in town.”

“Looks like it.”

Dick winked at Bruce. They would have to loosen Clark up. Luxury on this scale always made him uneasy.

Bruce knew that Dick was more comfortable in modest surroundings, befitting his circus background, but he had grown accustomed to elegant luxury over the years.

Clark had never quite gotten the hang of it.

“We can visit the restaurant tomorrow. I thought we could have room service for tonight’s dinner.”

“Sounds good to me.” Dick looked out the window. “This is a great view.”

Clark and Bruce joined him, Clark’s arm going around the younger man’s shoulders.

Bruce never tired of skyline views of Gotham. Whether viewing the city from atop a gargoyle or high atop a luxury hotel, she still made his heart sing.

He turned to look at his companions.

His heart sang for more than Gotham nowadays.

Dick hugged Clark and headed over to bedroom off the main suite.

“Wow, look at this bed!” Dick leaped onto the large bed and jumped up and down.

“Subtle he isn’t,” Bruce said dryly.

Clark laughed. “We wouldn’t want him any other way.”

Bruce couldn’t argue with that.

& & & & & &

The stars were out, a beautiful vista as the World’s Finest dined in front of the window. They enjoyed tender roast beef, baby carrots, and smashed red bliss potatoes with a crisp salad and wheat rolls hot from the oven for appetizers.

Dick had already eaten some Belgian chocolates before dinner, impishly popping another one in his mouth when admonished by Bruce.

“I won’t spoil my dinner,” he pouted, and Clark rewarded him with a kiss on his nose.

When dessert was served, Dick’s eyes grew wide at the luscious offering.

“Chocolate sin cake,” Bruce smirked.

 _“Dark_ chocolate, I see,” Clark observed, his fork already in hand.

“Of course.”

Bruce cut each a generous slice, handing them their china plates. Thick royal-blue linen napkins matched the tablecloth, silverware gleaming from rose-pink candles in silver candlesticks.

Each man dug into his slice of cake, orgasmic noises going around the table.

“Mmm, Bruce, you should offer the chef a bonus.” Dick ate another piece.

Bruce considered it. It never hurt to reward talent.

This old hotel suited him. It spoke of Gotham with its old-fashioned architecture, complete with gargoyles, and the understated elegance was much more satisfying than some _nouveau riche_ steel-and-glass monstrosity, shouting out its wealth. The Hotel Gotham had _substance_ , like a _grande dame_ over some upstart society girl.

No, he liked the understated, looking at Clark in his rumpled shirt.

Then he looked at Dick.

Okay, maybe not _always_ understated.

& & & & & &

The bed was comfortable, with shimmering royal-blue sheets made of the finest silk.

Though Dick’s silken skin was even better.

Bruce’s hands stroked the most perfect derriere in the world, a sparkly-eyed Dick riding up and down his cock, moaning throatily as Clark stroked his shoulders and hips, pressing light kisses on his back.

Dick keened and threw his head back, spurting cum over Bruce’s belly. Dick fell back into Clark’s waiting arms as Bruce’s seed spurted deep within him, spilling down his thighs.

Dick lolled against Clark, Bruce easing out of him. Dick was slick with sweat, thighs glistening, and smiled.

“Feels like you enjoyed the show, Clark.”

Clark blushed slightly. Dick sat up, reaching back and touching his lover’s hard cock that had been poking him. Clark bit his lip as Dick squeezed and stroked him.

Dick turned around and got on his knees, kissing Clark as he continued working his cock. Bruce’s foot lazily stroked Dick’s butt.

Dick whispered, “Get up on your knees,” and Clark obeyed, Dick bending down and began licking Clark’s cock.

Dick’s jutting ass was too tempting. Bruce crawled up the bed, grabbed Dick’s hips, and nudged his cock between Dick’s cheeks.

“Mmm,” Dick purred with a mouthful of cock, Bruce impaling him with hard, fast strokes.

Clark’s fingers carded through Dick’s thick hair, his other hand pinching the younger man’s nipples, then slipped down to cup a bobbing cock, rolling and kneading sensitive balls.

Clark thrust into Dick’s mouth, Bruce thrusting from behind.

The sight of Dick impaled front and back, head bobbing, semen-stained thighs trembling, sent Clark over the edge, gasping as he spilled into Dick’s mouth.

Bruce grunted and made a final thrust, Dick crying out as Clark withdrew from his mouth. He shuddered and came over Clark’s hand.

Bruce eased out and kissed the hollow of Dick’s back as the sated young man curled up, sticky but happy.

Clark cleaned them all up and stroked Dick’s hair while the younger man purred.

“Mmm, a nice warm-up,” Bruce said.

Clark laughed. “What’s an encore?”

“The tub.”

& & & & & &

Strawberry and lemon scents mingled as the water shimmered from candles ringing the sunken tub.

Seeing Clark and Dick gleaming-wet?

Bruce was never one to pass up such a golden opportunity.

Sparkling eyes, sunny smiles, shining skin…

Bruce kissed both lovers passionately as laughter accentuated the sounds of splashing.

As Dick hooked his legs around Bruce and Clark rubbed up against Dick, Bruce thought, _Oh, yeah, lap of luxury,_ as his smirk was swallowed up by Dick’s mouth.


End file.
